Once Lost, Twice Found
by bj188
Summary: Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk. he had seen many things in his life but none were as shocking as the three people currently sitting right in front of him. HG RHr
1. The Truth Comes Out

DISCLAIMER: _Any materials from the Harry Potter trademark (characters, names, events, related scenarios, creatures...ECT) belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. alone. Only the plot bunny and opinions expressed in this story are mine. _

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office staring in disbelieving shock at the three people that at the moment sat in front of him. Looking at them he began contemplating the previous year. It had been a long one, although not bad. Today was the Quidditch cup, the final game of the season between Gryffindor and Slytherin. It was also the final match Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Ginny Potter would ever play at Hogwarts. Ginny and Harry had discovered they were soul bonded halfway through Harry's sixth year, they quickly mastered their wandless magic, animagus forms, physical abilities and had become even stronger than Dumbledore himself. With the love they shared they finally brought about the demise of Lord Voldemort. Ginny had taken and passed all the tests that allowed her to join Harry, Ron and Hermionie in Seventh year. As for Ron and Hermionie, they had finally admitted their true feelings with each other and were due to be married that summer. If he thought all the shocks and surprises were over, he was very wrong. This had to be the biggest shock Albus Dumbledore had ever had, for sitting in front of him were James Potter, Lily Potter and Sirius Black.

"How?" Dumbledore breathed

"When we died we all activated a spell that we had put on ourselves many years ago. The spell in question we told no one about, only the creators knew about it. Padfoot, Lily and I created a spell that would bring us back for life after Harry defeated Voldemort, if we were killed by the war and here we are" answered James

"But the war ended months ago, why is it they you only made it here now" asked Dumbledore

"There was a slight hitch" said Sirius

"Slight Hitch!, getting dumped in the middle of nowhere is not what I would call a slight hitch Sirius Black!" exclaimed Lily

"Okay maybe it was a big hitch" said Sirius

"Anyway the hitch is that when we came back to life we were sort of dumped in a unknown location, without magic" said Lily

"I see" said Dumbledore"

"Right, now that's over with where is Harry?" asked Sirius

"That I though would be obvious" said a very unsteady voice from behind them

"Minerva, how nice of you to join us" said Albus, his eyes twinkling

"Well I must say this is unexpected" said Professor McGonagall

"Sorry but what is so obvious about where my son is?" Asked James

"Did you not hear the noise that is coming from the Quidditch stadium?"

"No, I was more occupied with getting up here without being noticed, Padfoot mentioned Harry had the map" said James.

"I'll go get him then shall I?" asked Professor McGonagall

"Very Well, although you may have trouble getting him up here, you know" said Dumbledore

"It's not him I'm worried about" remarked Professor McGonagall on her way out.

"What on earth did she mean?" Asked lily

"I think she was referring to Ron Weasley, Harry's best mate" said Sirius

"Close Mr. Black, very close but not quite" said Dumbledore his eyes dancing.

"But who else …." Sirius trailed off

"Who Padfoot?" asked James

"Has Harry got a girlfriend?" asked Sirius

"Ah, that Mr. Black only Harry can tell you" replied Dumbledore

"Can you tell us much about Harry's life?" Asked Lily

"It would be best if you heard it from Harry, what I can tell you is that his life has never been easy and he has lost a lot. Yet through all that he has been through he still has the ability to love and to be loved. He is an extraordinary young man." Replied Dumbledore

The door opened and Professor McGonagall stepped through. "Minevera I believe you are missing something" said Dumbledore, his amusement evident. Professor McGonagall huffed. "When I told them that they were needed in the headmaster's office they asked if anyone was dead or dying-"

"Why would Harry ask you that?" asked Lily

"They have become so accustomed to hearing of someone's death that the question became second nature to the both of them." Lily gasped "Anyway when I told them no, I was asked if anyone was attacked or injured. When I once again received the answer no, I was told to tell Professor Dumbledore they have a Quidditch match to play and unless someone is dead or dying that there was no way they could come and let Slytherin win the house cup." She finished. By this time Lily was looking shocked, James looked somewhat amused and Sirius was on the floor laughing.

"Well in that case I propose we go down to the Quidditch pitch." Said Dumbledore.

"WELCOME! WELCOME! TO THE FINAL QUIDDITCH MATCH OF THE SEASON GRYFFINDOR VS SLYTHERIN!"

Professor Dumbledore, Lily, James and Sirius were all sitting in the stands in the stadium. "Won't they be able to see us?" asked James

"No" said Sirius

"Why?"

"Because were in the private box, besides what do you think Harry will o if he sees us?"

"Fall off his broom?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of hexing us into the next century but that fits too" laughed Sirius

"HERE COME THE SLYTHERINS LEAD BY CAPTAIN DRACO MALFOY!" this announcement received many cheers from the Slytherin stands.

"AND HERE THEY ARE PLEASE WELCOME ALONG WITH THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM FOR THEIR LAST GAME TOGETHER AT HOGWARTS PLEASE WELCOME POTTER, POTTER AND WEASLEY!" the whole stadium was up out of their seats cheering.


	2. Wife!

"_AND HERE THEY ARE PLEASE WELCOME ALONG WITH THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM FOR THEIR LAST GAME TOGETHER AT HOGWARTS PLEASE WELCOME POTTER, POTTER AND WEASLEY!" the whole stadium was up out of their seats cheering._

Lily and James stopped cheering. Jaws dropping open they turned to Dumbledore and Dumbledore seeing their eyes on him turned to them and said "Just keep watching, all will be revealed in due time." before turning back to the game.

They watched shocked as Harry with a red haired girl and boy on either side of him flew out into the middle of the stadium. The whole Gryffindor team speed straight towards the Slytherin team at full speed, only to drop into a steep dive straight down.

They watched as Harry and Malfoy grudgingly shook hands, each looking about ready to kill the other. Madam Hooch step out onto the field and released the snitch. Harry and Draco not taking their eyes off it as the bludgers and quaffel were released.

After the quaffel was released the snitch managed to disappear. James was still in a state of shock.

"POTTER TAKES POSSESION OF THE QUAFFLE PASSES TO THOMAS, BACK TO POTTER. POTTER AIMS AT THE HOOPS. SHE SCORES!! GYRFFINDOR LEAD 10-0!"

"Why are they calling her Potter?" asked Padfoot

"My dear Mr. Black that is her name" replied Dumbledore

"WHAT?!"

"All in due time, all in due time" said Dumbledore, they other three stared but knew they weren't going to get anywhere turned back to the game.

"POTTER'S SEEN THE SNITCH!" Boomed the voice over the loud speaker

Sure enough he had. Harry steered into a steep dive. Then when he did something no on saw coming. He jumped off his broom and caught the snitch, miraculously grabbing onto Ginny's broom as he fell.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS 160-0!! GRYFFINDO WIN THE QUIDDITCH CUP.

The whole stadium erupted. Everyone crowded around Harry but he only had eyes for the Furious redhead coming his way. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!"

Suddenly everyone went silent and everyone backed away from the angry witch. James, Lily and Sirius stared as she marched forward and were shocked to feel then power radiating off her. The watch as she marched towards Harry, but she didn't get far. Just as she was about to start yelling Harry pulled her into a searing kiss. The whole stadium erupted once again, Ginny and Harry were wrapped tightly around each other.

"So…Harry has a girlfriend?" Asked Lily uncertainly

"No."

"No? Then what was that?"

"That was Ginny and Harry –"

"Yes I can see that"

"No you mistake me. That isn't Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley"

"Then who is it?"

"That is Harry and Ginny Potter" the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye shining brightly

"Wait up" said Sirius "That would mean Ginny was Harry's-"

"Wife?" supplied James weakly


	3. Waited all my Life

"_That is Harry and Ginny Potter" the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye shining brightly_

"_Wait up" said Sirius "That would mean Ginny was Harry's-"_

"_Wife?" supplied James weakly_

"Start explaining now!" Said Lily Potter

"Harry and Ginny Potter have never had an easy life. They had lived for years with the consistent threat of attack, consistent fear and of overwhelming guilt. But if they had learned anything from their lives it was to love. I had always said it was Harry's greatest power, but Harry couldn't understand. It wasn't until a fiery redhead had shown him love did he finally understand. With that behind them they conquered Voldemort. It is the most powerful love ever formed. A love that would be come legend." Said Dumbledore

"Is that all your going to give us?"

"I think it best I get Harry and Ginny to come up to my office, they will be far better at explaining it than me and I think you want to see him don't you?"

Harry was sitting by the fire with Ginny in his lap when Professor McGonagall walked through the portrait hole.

"You two need to go see the headmaster"

"Why?" Asked Ginny

"I think it's better that he explain that. Now come along we don't have all day!"

Silently they got up and followed Professor McGonagall out into the hallways. As they walked down flights of stairs, around corners and along corridors they couldn't help but feel a little trepidation of what was about to come.

They came to the Gargoyle "Sherbet Lemon" said Professor McGonagall and they followed her up into the Headmaster's Office. Nothing could have prepared them for what they were about to see, for when the door opened it revealed three people that Harry and Ginny thought dead.

They turned around.

"Hello Harry, Ginny."

They took one look at them and the world went black.

_I wait a lifetime and then suddenly your there_

If anyone has any ideas for this story let me know I'm experiencing a bit of writer's block for this story, which is why there hasn't been many updates. Sorry!!


	4. Waking Up

Chapter 4 – Waking up

* * *

Lily, James and Sirius watched anxiously as Ginny started regain her consciousness. She sat up looking bewildered and looked around. Then she stopped dead.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?!!!" she yelled at Dumbledore

" I can assure you this is no joke Ginerva."

"Prove it"

"How?" Asked Sirius

"I don't care how, I just want to know that your not death eaters in disguise because if you are not even Merlin could help you." Ginny said as she started to pace

"And Where in Merlin's name is Harry?"

"Erm…Well…" started Sirius but couldn't finish as he started laughing

"Where is he?" this time her voice was deadly

"Behind you" said James

Ginny stopped pacing and looked around, yet she couldn't see Harry. "Try looking down" said someone in a chocked up voice from the doorway, the voice of Remus Lupin.

Ginny shrieked "What's he doing down there?!"

Remus chuckled "If you just walked into a room full of people you thought were dead would you still be standing?"

"You are" she pointed out

"Yeah, but I'm not Harry"

"Point taken. Now how to wake him up without him killing us"

"We could drop water on his head?" suggested Sirius

"Not a good idea Padfoot" said Remus

"Why?"

"You don't want to be at the receiving end of his wand"

"So take. Away. His. Wand." Said Sirius as if talking to a child

"It wouldn't matter"

"Of course it would you can't do magic without a wand" said Sirius matter-of-factly.

Dumbledore cleared his throat "I think you'll find that Harry and Ginerva – "

"GINNY!" she corrected

"My apologies, I think you'll find that both Harry and Ginny can perform magic perfectly fine without wands."

"WHAT?!" screeched Lily, James and Sirius

"Ok people lets get back to the problem at hand." Said Remus. Everyone but Ginny looked at him with blank looks.

"Harry!"

"You just said that we couldn't wake him up without being hexed" said an exasperated Lily

"No, I said that you couldn't wake him up by throwing water over him. I never said there wasn't a way to wake him up." Corrected Remus whilst looking straight at Ginny, in return she smiled.

"What?" asked a very confused James

"Just Watch"

So that's what they did. They watched as Ginny's face changed to one of determination and they watched as she strode up to him and at the top of her lungs yelled "HARRY JAMES POTTER! IF YOU DON'T GET UP OFF THE FLOOR THIS INSTANT I'M GONNA MAKE VOLDEMORT HIMSELF LOOK LIKE CHILDS PLAY!"

As quick as she had said it Harry was up off the ground before you could say Quidditch, Much to Lilly's shock and to the marauders hilarity. "Well I guess that worked" said Sirius in between chokes of laughter

Harry looked around slightly disoriented, them he noticed once again the figures standing in front of Dumbledore's desk. In the meantime both Ginny and Remus had made their way to Harry's side. All of them looked the three in the eye and the only word that left Harry's mouth was "Explain"

_Sometimes the shock of a lifetime is just what you need to wake you up._

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter guys. I will try as soon as I can to make them longer, I just have to fully plan out where the story is going.


	5. Stuck Inside a Long Night

Chapter 5 – Stuck inside a long night

Nothing in the world can prepare a person for the unbelievable. The unknown that sneaks up to a person like the tiger in the jungle and the predictable that suddenly becomes the unpredictable.

All his life Harry had wished for his parents to be alive, just to see them. Now here they were and he couldn't move, couldn't think. Nothing in his life would have prepared him for what was now playing out right before his eyes. As he listened to their story an unsettling feeling began to stir in his mind. He knew they weren't lying and he knew that they were there, he just wasn't sure if he wanted to believe it. Plus he was angry, really angry.

Ginny sat beside Harry, patiently holding his hand for support as she felt his raging emotions. To be honest with herself she knew that her reaction had been a little out of character, but she was shocked. How could three people she knew to be dead be standing in front of her. It didn't make any sense and yet on some unruly high level it did. As they continued with their story she felt anger, unlike any other. This anger was coming from Harry and to be honest with herself she had to admit that to a certain extent it was also coming from her.

* * *

While both of them seemed to be away in their own minds and anger, one other man sat rigid beside Harry. Remus Lupin couldn't believe his ears. Not that he wasn't grateful that his friends were alive, but that they hadn't even left a letter for Harry. All those years of feeling like he wasn't loved by his family had always made Lupin angry, but to find out that they could have left a message infuriated him. But he could understand. Al Remus could do was wait for the explosion.

When they had finished their story three apprehensive and wary faces looked at Harry, waiting to see his reaction. Then it happened.

"You mean to tell me that you knew that if you died you would return?" he asked his voice deadly calm

"Yes" they replied

"And you knew that you were targets" he said addressing his parents

"Yes"

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK I HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW!"

"Harry-" tried Lily

"NO, RIGHT NOW I YELL AND YOU LISTEN! YOU KNEW YOU COULD DIE AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO SO MUCH AS LEAVE A LETTER. INSTEAD YOU LET ME LIVE MY LIFE IN IGNORANCE! HAVE YOU GOT ANY IDEAD WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO WATCH SOMEONE YOU CARE ABOUT DIE RIGHT BEFORE YOUR EYES? HAVE YOU GOT ANY IDEA WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO HAVE YOUR LIFE IN JEPERDY EVERY SINGLE DAY AND NEVER KNOWING IF IT IS GOING TO BE YOUR LAST? HAVE YOU GOT ANY IDEA WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO GROW UP WITH PEOPLE WHO CALL YOU A 'FREAK'! YOU HAVE GOT NO IDEA WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE ME! YOU CAN HAVE NO EXCUSES!"

Remus watched the eruption like it was nothing at all. Yet on the other side of Harry sat a very angry redhead trying desperately to keep her own emotions in check as well as Harry's.

"Harry?" asked Remus once the explosion was over

"Please Remus, not now" replied Harry, before he got up and stormed from the room the door being blown off its hinges in the process. Dumbledore simply waved his wand at the door as if it was normal, but it would be all for noting.

Ginny gripped the chair for dear life. Objects started floating around her and the temperature in the room heated up. Suddenly a bookshelf burst into flames.

"DAM IT!" she screamed with tears running down her face before she too stormed out of the room, only she blew up the door in the process.

For what seemed like forever the occupants of the room sat in stunned silence. Suddenly there was a rush of power and everyone was up out of their seats and they ran to the window. They looked out to see Ginny running straight at Harry and he caught her in his arms and held her. Then they saw it, a golden glow surrounded the couple as the embraced. Turning to Dumbledore Lily asked "What was that?"

"That my dear Mrs. Potter is the most powerful magic of all. Magic that is at the same time the most powerful, beautiful and dangerous thing in the world. What you see there is what happens when two souls so connected find comfort in the other in a way no other could provide. That Mrs. Potter is the power of true love" he finished softly before turning back to the window and watching.

* * *

Ginny ran through the halls of Hogwarts desperately trying to find Harry. Then she felt his hurt and knew exactly where to go. Changing her direction she ran as fast as she could towards the lake and through herself in his arms. Harry caught her and held on for dear life.

"Never leave me Ginny"

"Never" she repeated before kissing him.

The kiss unlike many others held so much love. She wound her hands around his neck and ran her hands through his hair. Harry's hands found her lower back and them slowly one traveled up her back and into her fiery red hair. They poured their hearts and souls into the kiss as they deepened it.

When they broke apart Harry rested his forehead against hers and said "I love you Ginny, with all my heart I love you"

In response she kissed him before capturing his face between her hands and saying

" I love you too, never forget that"

As they stood there in each others arms and held each other they felt the power of their love and saw the glow. It was only then that Harry finally let himself cry.

_I've waited all my life  
On the verge of something  
never really knowing what it is  
stuck inside a long night  
'til you broke through like daylight  
now I've found my place to land  
here I am  
Oh, here I am_

_thank you to all that have reviewed! I hope you like this chapter and I hope it is long enough. I know where this story is going now it's just a matter of time! thank you to all th people who suggested ideas when I had writrs block! By the way the song at the bottom is called "Here I Am" by Natilie Gauci_


	6. Helplessness

The truth had been locked away for years, hidden and the key thrown away. Now the truth was out and no on was left unharmed. It had been a day since Harry and Ginny had found out the truth about his parents and a day since the resounding fallout. Restless and agitated Harry picked up his broom and took to the sky, one of the only places he could ever think without much interruption.

Sitting in a window seat in Gryffindor Tower Ginny watched helplessly as Harry flew. She wanted to be able to help him she really did. But for the first time she was at a loss about what to do.

* * *

888888

Remus Lupin had never been more confused in his life. He didn't know what to do and quite frankly he wasn't certain he should do anything. _That could make things worse_ he thought as he made his way through the many corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Following him were the very people who had him so confused and consequently they had to be his shockingly alive best friends. As Remus, Sirius, Lily and James turned the corner into yet another corridor; something they saw made them all stop dead.

Storming down one way was Hermionie Granger and coming from the other was Ron Weasley and neither looked like a couple about to be married. Ron's face was almost the same colour as his hair and Hermionie just looked plain infuriated.

"Ronald!" came the disgruntled voice of Hermionie

"What?" snapped Ron

"What is wrong with you?!"

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong with me"

"Then why don't I believe you?"

"I don't know Hermionie, you tell me!"

"Because you just answered my question with a question" said Hermionie with a smug look on her face " and I am guessing that has to do with Harry? Ginny?"

Ron grumbled "maybe"

"Start talking before I start hexing!"

"Did you not notice that they have been missing all day?"

"And I'm sure they're fine. If we don't see them tonight then we'll worry then,"

"No Hermionie" persisted Ron "Something Happened. Didn't you feel that blast of power?"

"No"

"How could you not! It was like an earthquake!" he cried

"I was reading" admitted Hermionie sheepishly

"Hermionie I haven't felt it that powerful since…….." Ron trailed off looking Hermionie in the eye.

Suddenly it dawned on Hermionie "Oh dear," she said "Something Happened."

"That's what I just told you!"

"Really Ron, do you have to be so infuriating?!" cried Hermionie "Why couldn't you just have told me that in the first place?"

"What?" shouted Ron indignantly "I did!"

Remus who had watched the whole scene between Ron and Hermionie and knew that it was just about to blow up again and set out to interrupt them.

"Ron! Hermionie!" He called out

"What?!" they replied in unison as they turned around. Their anger soon giving way to shock as they saw who was behind them.

"W-Who are they?" Demanded Ron

Remus sighed "This is Sirius Black as you well know. I also introduce Lily and James Potter."

"We know who they looked like professor, he asked who they are" growled Hermionie

"They are who they look like Hermionie" said a resigned Remus

"They can't be! Is this some kind of sick joke to upset Harry? So help me if they're Death Eaters" growled Ron

"Shut up for a moment carrot-top and maybe then we can explain." Teased Sirius

"Wha-" started Ron but was stopped by a jab in the ribs from Hermionie

"Start explaining" she said.

So they did, they told them everything and as they did this Ron and Hermionie were looking more shocked by the minute. Remus cleared his throat.

"Lily, James, let me introduce Harry's best friends Ron and Hermionie. Ron is also Ginny's brother."

"So I guess Ron was right, something did happen today." Said Hermionie

"Oh, so it's really that hard to believe I could be right!" shouted Ron

"Yes"

"Wait until Harry finds out." He replied

The three 'undead' looked at each other. Hermionie noticed.

She sighed "He already knows doesn't he?"

"Yes" supplied Remus

"I am assuming that things did not go over, ah, lightly?"

"You could say that" said James

"Where are you lot headed them?" asked Ron

"Gryffindor Tower" said Lily

"Come on then" said Ron turning down the corridor and beckoning them to follow.

* * *

When they reached the Tower however they only found Ginny sitting staring out the window.

"Ron" said Ginny "Go get your broom"

"My broom?"

"Yes, your broom?"

"Why?" Ron asked but then looked out to where Ginny was looking. "Never mind"

"_Accio Broom_" he called and it came flying into his hands. Ginny opened the window and he flew out towards Harry.

Them Ginny closed the window and resumed her original position.

Hermionie looked behind her and noted their blank looks "Ginny sent Ron out to Harry" said Hermionie. "Sit down"

Hermionie made her way over to Ginny and put an arm around her shoulders. A single tear made its way down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermionie

"I don't know what to do to help him" she admitted quietly, another tear falling. But it as loud enough for the adults to hear and they looked at her sadly.

"I think right now Ginny, just being there is enough" said Lily softly.

"I hope so" replied Ginny softly.

* * *

_I hope you like this new chapter and i apologise for the long wait. i am one of those writers who rights when the idea comes to mind not just so there is another chapter. when i try to write under pressure it sounds bad. sorry if that causes any problems and sorry for any delays in any of my stories. also school starts back this week so please just bear with me, i will finish this story and hopefull get some work done on the Only One. thanks everyone for reveiwing by the way it is really aprerciated. Lov Ya!_


	7. Laughter is the Best Medicine

In the past years of his life, harry had grown up knowing, feeling and accepting his parents deaths

In the past years of his life, harry had grown up knowing, feeling and accepting his parents deaths. In circumstances such as the one he was currently facing, one couldn't help but feel betrayed. By his own parents no less! The parents that were supposed to have died trying to protect him. He wasn't sure if he could ever forgive them for that.

Ginny sat in the common room, staring out the window as she watched Ron fly out to meet Harry. She hoped with all her heart that somehow Harry and his parents would be okay, but that hope she realized was dwindling. For once she prayed, that Harry would finally get what he always deserved to have and as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks she smiled at the thought.

"Hey mate" said Ron as he caught up to Harry

Harry sighed "Ginny sent you out here didn't she?"

Ron didn't reply but Harry knew the answer from the way his ears glowed red. "So I guess you know"

"I guess I know" responded Ron

They flew in silence for a while before Ron said " For what it's worth, I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did."

"Yeah"

"So I have hopes for the Chudley Cannons this year" exclaimed Ron out of the blue, and Harry laughed. Ron always knew how to make him laugh. For the rest of the afternoon the best mates flew around the grounds, neither saying a word.

Meanwhile Ginny hadn't moved from her spot at the window, as she watched Harry. The occupants in the room were giving each other worried glances.

"Ginny?" said Hermionie quietly

"Don't"

"Don't what Ginny?" 

"Don't ask me to tell you how I'm feeling, don't ask me how Harry's feeling, Don't ask me anything at all!" she replied in a small distant voice.

The room went stone silent, everyone was afraid to move, until finally Hermionie said " I was just wondering if the boys were going to need a trip to the hospital wing, that's all"

Suddenly Ginny started laughing, maybe this day was looking up after all.

ANN: I know that this chapter is rather short, but I thought I'd better give you something. Things will be looking up in the next few Chapters, but not everything will be peachy. Just as a note I hate a lot of angst so I won't write it a lot but when your writing this kind of story you sort of have to, so I'm apologizing for the lack of updates. I also thank everyone who has been reading my fics and reviewing!!


	8. I Know

Later that night he sat in the common room staring out the window, brooding as he had been for the last hour

Later that night he sat in the common room staring out the window, brooding as he had been for the last hour. Ginny walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder and began to speak softly.

"I can't begin to understand what's going through that head of yours."

"I'm not sure what I believe or what to think. How could the people who claim to care and love me as they do, put me through so much pain, to lie to me instead of telling me the truth. How do you do that to someone you love?"

"I think the real question Harry is why"

"What do you mean?"

"Why hide the truth from you, why cause you pain?"

"That's what I don't understand."

"Love." Stated Ginny simply. Harry turned around and looked her in the eyes, and she saw his uncertainly.

"Why?" he whispered

"Funny thing love, it is at the same time the most magnificent and most dangerous thing in the world, something so powerful, so forceful that it could cause even the strongest of men to do things they otherwise would never have done. No one is immune to it, no even your parents."

"But if they loved me as much as you are suggesting they do, then why lie?"

"To protect you"

"Protect me from what?"

"False hope, death. What they did made you who you are, Harry. They protected you from what the world can do to a person, especially when they can be influenced by evil or power. Their deaths taught you many things. When the war came you knew death, but you didn't fear it. When your family was taken away and you were sent to the Dursley's, you were sheltered from the wizarding world, away from that evil and away from that fame. It shaped you into the person you are."

"Here's the thing Harry, in dying for you they gave you the best gift any parent can give to their child, they showed you love and in that you learnt how to love. It is our actions Harry that prove who we really are. What your parents did, they did because they loved you and wanted to protect you." She finished softly

"Time" said Harry, "I need time"

"You have all the time in the world."

* * *

They sat like that for hours, Ginny curled up in Harry's lap, her head resting on his chest and Harry holding her for all he was worth. Harry began to think back to a conversation he had had just an hour ago.

"_I did what I did to protect you Harry; I will never apologize for that. I love you my son, always remember that. I am proud of the man you have become." Said James with a far away smile on his face._

"_The easiest choice isn't always the right one Harry, and I know you know that better than anyone else. What I did wasn't easy but it was right. I admit I am sorry for lying to you but what good would it have been if I had given you false hope. If I had left any indication that we might come back and we never did, because there was a really big chance of that happening Harry, how would you have felt then. All I am asking is for a chance for a future with my son. I love you Harry, in every way a mother can." Said Lily, smiling softly as she spoke._

"_I know you blamed yourself for my death and I know that my not telling you about your parents is probably more unforgivable than anything else but I need to tell you something. I didn't know that it would work and when I first met you Harry I chose not to tell you because I didn't want to change who you were and I didn't want to give false hope to you when the reality was that it may never have happened. I also didn't know the spell was on me. I love you like my own Harry, I am proud of you." Said Sirius._

In that moment, that second he knew what he was going to do. He kissed Ginny softly and she looked at him and stated "You know, don't you"

Harry simply responded "I know" and for the first time in his life he felt like he truly did.

_I promise you  
I'm always there  
When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair  
I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand  
_

**

* * *

**

AN/ Ok I am finally updating this fic, I know it has been a while and I am thankful for everyone's reviews and patience. I will finish this fic. I am now making the note that in this chapter Ginny seemed to have taken his parent's side, but she didn't she was just showing Harry what he couldn't see. I'm not completely happy with this chap but it fits in with the storyline. Spoiler alert!! Something's about to happen that will change Harry and Ginny's lives forever! By the way the lyrics at the bottom are from Leona Lewis's single footprints in the sand.


	9. New Beginings and Present Values

There are times in life when we know that tomorrow will only be the beginning. The start of a new life, the beginning of a new fight, the undertaking of an entirely new objective; what we as people need in order to move foreword in life. This concept however, is as flawed as human nature itself, because the very idea of change is as swift as flooding rains and as daunting as a hurricane. We face change because we have to, we have no choice. Those who decide that life is better lived by ignoring the truth, eventually find themselves without anything to look forward to or anything to live for. Nobody said life was ever going to be easy, yet they never said it would be this hard.

Standing in the shadows that overlooked the Quidditch Pitch, snuggly wrapped in his Gryffindor robes a lone figure. Maybe for the first time in a long time this boy was truly able to look out into the new light of the morning dew and breathe. No dark lords to track down, no one depending on him to save their loved ones, no reporters trying to exploit him. For the first time in his life this boy truly believed he finally knew what it was like to be loved and love. What his parents had done, what his godfather had done was to him something he had long believed he could never forgive. That feeling of disbelief and unbelievable hurt hadn't faded and Harry Potter very much doubted it ever would; yet for the time being Harry was content to just be. The weight of the world was not on his shoulders, this time it was not his responsibility and it was not his mess.

A lone figure approached Harry, dressed in what could only be described as old fashioned and slightly shabby teaching robes, the man silently came and stood next to the boy who in his eyes was very much an adult. Between them not a word was spoken, yet together they both stood watching as the morning dew slowly started to disappear and sound of laughter could be heard echoing throughout the castle walls.

Finally in a whisper that would not have been heard if not for the second figure's wolfish hearing.

"I don't…I can't…I"

"You don't have to explain anything to me cub"

"I just…"

The silence returned. For many moments neither spoke, until calmly and somewhat soothingly Remus Lupin began speaking, his gaze planted firmly on the castle in front of him.

"Nearly forty years ago I made the decision to trust in the three people I believed would never betray me. One was murdered, one was sentenced to living hell for a crime he never committed and one was the very reason everything fell apart. On that night nearly twenty years ago when that life was ripped away from me and you were left without any sort of family to love and support you and I vowed that never again would I be the victim, never again would I allow those I love face harm. Yet, as the years went on I watched as you struggled to become the person you are. I watched as year after year your childhood was ripped to shreds, your innocence destroyed. I knew you would never have I normal childhood, I knew it would be hard, but I never believed your life would turn out to be as difficult as it became."

"Moony"

"You need to listen to me cub, I know you don't want to hear me say this but you need to hear this" he insisted, turning for the first time to look into Harry's eyes, the violent green orbs looking back at him squarely, as if searching for something.

"Ok" said Harry as Remus took a deep breath and look away once again, seemingly interested in anything other than Harry.

"I watched you Harry and for years I didn't think that there was anything that I could do to help you through the struggle that had become your everyday. So I did the only thing I could, the only thing I was allowed to do, I watched as your world tumbled down around you. It wasn't until after Sirius died that I realized that something had to be done and I had to be the one to do it. That day that I finally came to see you, the day you finally let your walls down, was the very first time I really understood you. Before that moment you were the child of my best friend who I had vowed to protect and loved from a distance for your own protection. The thing is I never really did protect you, I don't think anyone really could have protected you from what Voldemort had planned and in all honesty I don't believe you needed protecting. It was only too late when I realized that the only person I had really protected up until that moment was myself and I made a vow that you would come first from that moment on. I don't think words can express how sorry I am for no acting sooner Harry, for not being there when you needed me to be. For that I am truly sorry.

Remus stopped, silence reigned and Harry stared. Harry couldn't believe it, there in front of his very eyes stood a trusted friend, one of th few people who he had ever really trusting and he was apologizing for something he had no control over. Harry laughed, prompting Remus to turn and look at him. Then Harry started to speak, amusement laced in his tone.

"You don't need to apologize to me, Moony. It doesn't matter why or how you came to be there for me, the fact is that you were there. If there is one thing I have learnt over the past few years it's that people matter. I don't believe that people are perfect, far from it. We make mistakes, we do the wrong thing. What my parents did, that was wrong. What you did Moony wasn't. You might not have always been there, but I always knew you cared. You may have not brought me up but you taught me some of the most valuable elements about life. That those who love you are there when you really need them, that friendship no matter the ups and downs in invaluable and you gave me the greatest gift of all Moony, you gave me the ability to see beyond the visible. You did watch my life Moony, but what you did from the sidelines was far more that what many even bothered. You gave me a shoulder to lean on, a mind to offer guidance, a connection to the parents I believed I would never see and whether or not you believe it, you were there when I needed you the most. Never apologize for that."

"I'm not going to try and pardon what your parents and Sirius did. I'm not going to try and make the situation look better for them. They made their decision to do what they thought was best and now I'm making mine. You are an amazing person, Harry Potter. Don't let anybody ever tell you otherwise. And before you start arguing with me about this let me tell you that when I say this I am not talking about the battles and the war, you have a whole world to tell you that. I am talking about the person you have become. The man who knows better than anyone else in the world the value of love, forgiveness, compassion and friendship. You Harry Potter have grown up to be one fine man."

Harry looked into the eyes of the man who was a much to him a father as he was a friend and hugged him.

"Thank-you Remus" he whispered

"No Harry, thank-you"

Remus let go and turned around again towards the castle gate, looking back once more.

"Oh, and Harry?"

"I know that at the moment your world seems to be spiraling out of control, but always remember this. You have people who love you, let them in. Your parents do love you, they never would have done what they did if they didn't. Think about that. By the way did you happen to forget something this morning? Because it looks to me as if the famous Harry Potter is about to meet his match" he said pointing to the irate figure of Ginny Potter making her way towards Harry with amusement.

"Get out of here Remus" responded Harry, causing Remus to break out in hearty laughter before he turned and walked once again out of the old, yet beautiful gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Find any answers out here Potter" came the voice of his wife as she approached him smiling sweetly.

"In more ways than one Ginny, in more ways than one" he replied wrapping his arms around her, watching as the gates locked securely behind his friend.

Up above in the Headmaster's office no one noticed the three figures who had been silent observers to the morning's events.

AN:// Thank you to all of those people who have stuck with this story. Unfortunately life got in the way and I could find little time to sit down and write. Like I have previously said i'm not the sort of writer that plans these stories out, I just go with the flow. This chapter is a little longer than normal and I am ok with the way it turned out, even if it may seem a little confusing or out of character. Just so we are clear, Remus didn't do anything wrong, but I needed to highlight the releationship between Harry and Remus and this seemed the best way to accomplish that. Until my next update, which I promise won't be as long a wait, I haope your enjoy.

Yours BJ188


	10. The Time Comes

A wise man will always tell you that life isn't worth rushing through; he would say that life should be taken as it comes. That falls under the it's not worth it unless there's pain theory. That's what a wise man would tell you. The problem is most of the time no one listens; instead they plough on full steam ahead, hoping that the end is what they hoped for from the beginning. Sometimes, however, this rushing is exactly the thing that gets you where you need to be, even if you didn't want to be there in the first place.

"Thinking again Harry?" asked Dumbledore from behind him. "Smarter men than I have gone mad searching for answers that were right in front of them."

"And what would you know about that Professor, what would you know about madness?"

"They never tell you do they?"

"What?"

"That not everything in life is a puzzle needing to be solved."

"Sir?"

"Think about it Harry, you never know, it may get you father than you thought. Not everything's black and white, sometimes we have to look for the grey shadows in life." answered Dumbledore. He turned around looked at Harry, his face smiling but his eyes dim, before he turned once again and walked out of the room.

* * *

"I never thought I'd live to see my son look at me like he wished me dead. " sighed Lily "Although, I probably deserve it, given what we've put him through." James and Sirius averted their gazes, not wanting to look into those haunting green eyes, eyes that reminded them so much of the son who couldn't bear to look at them.

"Time they say heals all wounds, I'm not so sure this time" whispered James

"It's in Harry's hands now, he's always been capable or making the right decisions, let's just hope the right decision is to hear us out." Said Sirius and that was all that needed to be said.

They all knew they had made a mistake, probably the worst mistake they could make. Lily had spent many hours trying to put the pieces back together in her mind, never coming to a conclusive answer. Something was always missing. She thought back on her rationale, her belief that everything would be ok if they just survived that night so many years ago. Not once did she stop to think that maybe, just maybe, in doing what she perceived as the right thing, she would lose the only son she would ever have.

* * *

Remus Lupin, another victim in the whole mess, had sentiments not unlike those that Harry held close to his heart and although, right now he couldn't find it within himself to forgive the people he saw in front of him, he knew without a doubt that they were remorseful. Knowing that, knowing that his friends had not for one second given up on their son and godson, was if nothing else some sort of twisted consolation.

* * *

Ron Weasley never believed in miracles, if you asked him the only reason he survived the war was because of sheer dumb luck and Harry. He had watched as his sister and best mate struggled to fight the darkness, struggled to pinpoint the boundaries between the lines that had become so blurred that even his chess minded brain had lost track of the progress. He knew the last thing his mate needed was more pain, but Ron Weasley wasn't as thick as many people believed him to be. While he wasn't the quickest in the classroom or on the battlefield, he observed things that most people missed and he knew without a doubt that his best mate had always longed to know his parents. He didn't know if harry would ever forgive himself if he didn't give them a chance to tell their story, but Ron also knew that he himself could probably never forget the pain Lily, James and Sirius had put Harry through.

* * *

Two people walked hand in hand through the ancient hallways of Hogwarts. These walls had seen many things in their lifetime and the occupants of the walls had always had much to speak of. This afternoon, however, the walls were silent. As they walked the silence followed, all that could be heard was quite footsteps and shallow breathing. It was amazing to note how much louder each breath sounded when the walls were silent. It was as if the school knew something was about to change. The pair turned the corner and came to a stop at the ancient statue of the headmasters gargoyle, who stood proud and strong, waiting to admit those who he found worthy.

"Are you sure" the female voice whispered

"As much as I'll ever be." A male voice replied

The pair turned looked at the gargoyle and said "Lemon Drops".

They gargoyle allowed them pass and with a deep breath the climbed the age old staircase. At the top they came to a door, the man leaned over the kissed the woman, before taking a deep breath and pushing the door open to reveal three figures.

"You wanted me here, I'm here. Explain." Said Harry, his hold on Ginny's hand tightening slightly.

The three looked there shocked, before Lily smiled and took a deep breath; it was time everything came out into the open.


	11. A Greater Truth

"_I love you, and because I love you, I would sooner have you hate me for telling you the truth than adore me for telling you lies.__" – Pietro Aretino_

The truth finds its place in the heart of every human being. Unfortunately for all those involved, most of the time, the truth is never as simple as it seems. One lie turns into many, before long that one lie finds itself weaved into a long web of deception. Life proves everyday that sometimes the truth must be sacrificed for the greater good. Better the life of another, than the one you care for. Yet behind the exteriors of perceived deception, lies a greater truth, a truth that finds its foundations in the very soul of every human being, in the very essence of life – love. And suddenly the truth becomes a whole lot harder to hear.

Harry sat in the far corner of the room and looked directly at his parents and godfather. They shrank under his stare and pretended as if the enchanted ceiling was more interesting than him. It had never seemed that Harry would ever face this day, even in his wildest dreams he couldn't believe that those he had always kept close to his heart would once again be a part of his life. Yet, that day had come and for the first time since the war Harry found himself unable to forgive. Maybe it had something to do with the facts, or maybe this was the one time his heart would not lead his actions. He took a deep breath, held onto Ginny's hand a little tighter and looked toward his parents and godfather.

"You wanted the chance to explain. I'm giving you the chance. So go ahead, explain" said Harry

The three looked at each other, all unsure of where they should begin, until finally Lily looked up and began to speak in a whisper.

"Years before you were born, I made a promise to myself. I would never allow anyone I loved to become the victim of my choices. There is something you don't know about me, Harry, something no one outside this room was ever aware of. At the end of my seventh year I was approached by an elderly man who told me I had been accepted as to intern as an unspeakable for the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. Never before had I believed that my studies would have lead me up to that moment, I certainly wasn't expecting it and to this day I still cannot comprehend the extent of the danger I was taking on. I studied with the best, learnt all there was to learn and found out truths about this world that were better to remain hidden."

"I find it hard to believe that any of this has any relevance to me" said Harry blandly

"I made a choice when I became an unspeakable, I made the choice to accept the danger that comes with knowing too much. When you were born, we did the best we could to keep you safe, _I _did all I could. We thought that if it remained hidden that I knew so much, then you would be safe"

"_Safe_. It's always to keep me _safe_. I've never been _safe_ mother, so don't you dare even begin spinning _that_ tale." Harry snarled and Lily looked away, once again unable to reach her sons eyes, _her_ eyes and speak the truth.

"Months before you were born Dumbledore came to see us and I could tell that something was not right, his eyes were grave and he looked like he had aged twenty years overnight. He came to tell us that our child could very well become the Chosen One who would come and save the world from a great darkness which was coming to this world. He told us that in order for our child to be protected, we as well as the Longbottom's would have to go into hiding, away from the dangers which were lurking in the near future. "Explained James

"When we found out that we would have to go into hiding, your mother had no other choice but to resign her job at the ministry. Before she finished, however, she began doing some research."

"One night I came across a rather old lot of incantations, nothing like I had ever seen or heard of before. And I began searching for answers." Said Lily, finally able to continue "When we could no longer hold off going into hiding I took as many texts with me and found some ancient magic, magic that was so advanced it had not been successfully cast in centuries. The spell enabled a person who was struck with the killing curse in the course of sacrificing their lives for the love of another to go into what is called a lifeless state, where the body is dead but does not deteriorate. We cast it to see if anything would happen and when we were given no indication the charm was in place, and with no way to find out without death, we made the unbreakable vow to each other to not tell another living being for as long as we lived unless it worked."

"When you defeated Voldemort and brought the light back into this darkened world, you enacted the ancient charm and revived our bodies to their original state so our souls could return to them and we could return to you. Can't you see Harry, we couldn't tell you the truth, because what if we had left behind a letter and you fought for all these years and found it wasn't true. What would you think of us then? We did what we did to protect you, never was it ever our intention to cause you any sort of harm. Sacrifices sometimes must be made for the greater good Harry, as I'm sure you must know, not everything in life is black and white, most of the time life is interwoven with shades of grey. I found a way to keep you alive and I will never regret that, the only thing I regret was the fact we had to cause so much pain to make it happen."

Deathly silence was what met those in the room when Lily came to the end of her explanation and no one dared speak a word. Lily's eyes pleaded with her son for him to understand what she did and why she did it. James sat holding his wife's hand, hoping beyond everything that his son would see past their actions.

Sirius, however, wasn't looking for forgiveness, in all honesty he wasn't sure he deserved it. He knew how Harry had struggled all his life with the death of his parents, how he was haunted by his mother's scream just seconds before she died and for those few months when he and Harry had been really close, Sirius had come to understand Harry better than anyone else except Ginny. In front of him sat one extraordinary wizard, the boy who had always had a huge capacity to love, yet had grown up in a world where all he knew was hate. Through everything, through all the pain, the heartache and the loss, Harry Potter sat before him as a truly extraordinary person and his wife was just as extraordinary as him. So as much as Sirius Black longed for the relationship he once had with his godson, he wasn't sure it he deserved to have it back, yet he was sure that Harry deserved to have the parents he had always longed for and never had.

Ginny didn't know what to think but she could feel the tension radiating off of Harry. All he had ever wanted in his life was the chance to be like anybody else, to have parents, to be loved. Yet when he looked at the people he had always longed to be alive, for the first time in his life, he was unable to simply forgive and forget. Harry stood up, bringing Ginny with him, and looked at his parents and Sirius and simply said "It's not enough, I need time" before calmly walking out the room with Ginny.

As he did, with a hundred thoughts running wildly around his head, Harry began to breathe again. _Maybe_, he thought, _maybe in time he could forgive them._

The truth brings with it many hidden secrets; some of them bring joy whilst others reap misery. This story is not one of fairytales and happily ever afters. It is about finding a greater truth, something that is bigger than this world, something that cannot simply be explained through the words and thoughts of others. Because this truth was something that couldn't be found in the fairytales of childhood dreams, but in the reality of life and for one Harry Potter, it meant time.

_AN:// thank-you all who have been patient with me and continued to read and review this story. _


	12. Rough Waters Ahead

_~ The world is round and the place which may seem like the end may also be the beginning. ~ Ivy Baker Priest_

As human beings we often have to open ourselves up to pain, the idea that something might be worth the rocky road after the fear has passed. Yet, behind this realization is the cold hard reality of the human experience: we hide from pain. Whether consciously or not, we as humans tend to shy away from the difficult truth, from the reality which may crush the very existence of everything we have ever believed in. So, in an act of self-preserverence we barricade ourselves behind brick walls and steel bars, hoping that if we wait long enough the pain we're suffering will melt away. The problem with this, of course, is that in hiding from the pain we are only delaying the inevitable - the day when we realize that sometimes that pain is the very thing that we needed to feel.

As the school year came to a close, Harry and Ginny had finally left the safe confines of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This place, which had become a home to them in the past seven years, had seen the best and worst moments of their lives. From the wonder of a new place and new friends, to the magical world they were to discover and the hidden horrors which they were to encounter. It was in this place, hidden away from the reality of war, that their love had found it's true foundation and from there it had become the powerful force that won the very war which had taken everything away from a very special little boy all those years ago. And it was in this place, that the truth about Harry Potter's parents and godfather had been revealed. As the last days of spring faded away into the sweltering days of the English summer, the youngest Potters made their way back into the world, leaving behind a tangled web just waiting to be unraveled. Yet at the same time, there was this sense of trepidation about entering the next phase of human life without first facing the past which had got them there. Now, settled in the little cottage in which they called home, that same little boy who had lost so much all those years ago was finally beginning to find his way out of the darkness.

If one were to look into that yard at this very moment, in fact, they would see said boy (now an adult) sitting against an ancient oak tree, staring out over the pristine waters of the great pond which lay at peace behind the cottage. You would see the face of the legendary Boy-Who-Lived and you would stop for a moment and wonder about the expression, which at this very moment dominated his features, and realize that all the time in the world would never erase his pain. At the same time, you would see what his beautiful wife, Ginny, could see all to clearly: that her husband would never be able to truly move on with his life until he knew the entire truth behind his parents decision to keep their decision from his for over seventeen years.

"You know the water never moves unless there is something to disturb its peace" remarked Ginny as she made her was over to the place where her husband was resting. As she approached she could see the tired look in his eyes, the result of too many sleepless nights spent wondering about the past.

"Then we best not disturb It." he replied quietly whilst staring out over the calm waters.

"You know as well as I do that even the calmest waters must eventually flow, lest they become stagnant and polluted."

"Yet somehow, I don't believe we are talking about the pond anymore, are we?" Harry remarked with resigned smile on his face as he turned to greet his wife. He never got over her natural beauty, his breath taken from him as he gazed into the chocolate brown eyes of the one person he knew without a doubt he could depend on.

"No, we are not." she replied.

"I just..." Harry breathed.

"You know a wise man once told me that it is _our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities_. The worlds not black and white Harry, people make decisions and it's those people who have to live with their choices. Your choice to defy the sorting hat that very first year proved the kind of person you are and the decision you made every day of the war to put others before yourself proved you a loving and selfless person even when you of all people had every reason not to be. You care Harry, or we wouldn't even be here having this discussion. You care so much that it hurts you to think that someone could have done something that hurt you so much because they loved you enough to know when their lives were worth sacrificing. I'm not saying what they did was right and I can't condone the way they went about things but at the same time I can see that what they did was for love - the very thing which made you sacrifice yourself so many times to ensure that I was okay." whispered Ginny into the silence.

Harry turned and looked into those passion filled orbs, the one's which always seemed to hold such breathtaking clarity and compassion, while at the same time could be so undeniably full of fire. It was in those eyes that he could see the truth, the love that she had for him and it was then that he began to speak.

"When I think of my parents and Sirius, about what they did, I get this undeniable feeling of anger at the betrayal they laid at my door. I can't help but question how any kind of parent could possibly want to cause any child so much pain. Is that to say that I never want to see them again? That I don't want them a part of my life? A life which up until a few weeks ago was defined by the sacrifice they made? I don't know. I just...I don't know how much more of my life has been a lie and I don't know if I even want to know the truth anymore. I'm tired." said Harry in an impassioned voice. The tears, which had long been held at bay, finally seeping to the surface.

Ginny, seeing this placed her hands on either side of his face and looking him in the eye said in a broken voice "I know how much their decision hurt you. I know how much it still does, but can't you see your letting their decision change who you are. The loving, caring, selfless man who I love is right in front of me! The person you are, Harry Potter, is not defined by the decisions of others. Yes, your parents and Sirius's deaths did impact on the person you became; there is no questioning that the imprint they left on your life left behind an impression. But you...you are the person you are today because you had to make the hard decisions, watch the people you love fight for their lives and fight for your own existence. You're still fighting every day, just as you were during the war. Fighting to find your place, fighting to be the man I know you are. Don't let the actions of others blind sight you from what is truly important or who you are. You are just as special now as you ever were, if you weren't then all of this would never have happened."

Wrapping his arms around his wife and staring out over the pristine water which was only now beginning to flow, Harry James Potter finally came to a decision. "I don't know whether I'll ever be able to forgive them for what they did, but I know this much Gin. Everything I have ever done has been to protect the people I love, to ensure their safety in the hope that one day they would get to live the life they deserve away from all this pain and suffering. Maybe it's time I got that too. And the only way I can see that happening is to go back to the beginning, back to where this all started and try to make sense of the mess it has become." Harry stopped suddenly, smiled and chuckled softly before resting his forehead against Ginny's.

"I thank my lucky stars for the day love brought me to you, what would I ever do without you?" He asked.

"Hmm...let's think about that shall we?" she teased.

"Vixen"

"Back to the beginning?" she said.

"Back to the beginning?" he agreed, smiling softly before finally embracing his wife, where no words were needed to prove their love for many hours ahead.

OLTF****OLTF****OLTF****OLTF****OLTF****OLTF****OLTF****OLTF****OLTF****OLTF****OLTF****OLTF****OLTF****OLTF****OLTF****OLTF****OLTF****OLTF****OLTF****

Hundreds of miles away in a magical castle, which to muggles would appear nothing more than the site of majestic Stone Age ruins, Albus Dumbledore stood in his office awaiting the return of the three people who had changed Harry's life forever. As he stood staring over the ancient grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he remembered the faces of hundreds of students who had walked these walls. He could hear every voice and see every smile, yet at the same time he could feel every tear. The time was coming for the truth to be revealed, he could feel it in his age old bones. The magic of the castle could feel it. Clasped in his hand was a single message sent via phoenix from the youngest Potter's cottage in Ottery St Catchpole. It read very little but the words said much:

_It's time to go back to the beginning. It's time the truth was heard. 2pm tomorrow the web will be untangled. This is where this story begins._

As the old doors opened and Lily, James and Sirius walked through its ancient doorway, Dumbledore turned and handed them the letter. Having each read it in turn, Lily looked to the legendary headmaster with tears in her eyes and asked "The beginning of what?"

"The beginning of tomorrow. He's giving you a chance. Back to the Beginning, back to when it all began. It's time for the story to be told, it's time for the future to begin." As they all stood in reverend silence in the office of all Hogwarts headmasters, Professor Albus Dumbledore could feel the brewing storm and what a storm it would be. Yes, tomorrow the story would begin. After all, sometimes one must go to the past in order to be able to see the future.

OLTF****OLTF****OLTF****OLTF****OLTF****OLTF****OLTF****OLTF****OLTF****OLTF****OLTF****OLTF****OLTF****OLTF****OLTF****OLTF****OLTF****OLTF****OLTF****

_AN:/ Thank you to all who continue to read and review this story. In case you're confused, no this is not a time travel story, when I say back to the beginning I quite literally mean that the characters need to relive their stories to be able to move on and in the next update that journey will begin. Yours, bj188. _

_The Quote "it is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities" is from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. That and any other materials from the trademark (characters, names, events, related scenarios, creatures...ECT) belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. alone. Only the plot bunny and opinions expressed in this story are mine. _


End file.
